Raíces inmundas
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Noto como al parecer todo esto es mucho para que su joven y débil mente lo procese, pero esa es la realidad Rock: tanto tu como yo tenemos raíces inmundas.


**Raíces inmundas**

* * *

**Summary:** Noto como al parecer todo esto es mucho para que su joven y débil mente lo procese, pero esa es la realidad Rock: tanto tu como yo tenemos raíces inmundas.

**Disclaimer:** KOF, Fatal Fury, Garou y demás franquicias relacionadas son de SNK.

**Nota:** Contenido algo no tan canon y temas algo fuertes, si puedes soportarlo, bien, si no, puedes irte.

Ahora si, adelante.

* * *

Ya ha anochecido en South Town. Decido permanecer un poco de tiempo mas, aquí en mi oficina en la cima de mi torre, viendo a lo lejos la vida nocturna de la ciudad a la cual yo, Geese Howard, domino a las sombras.

Normalmente ya me hubiera retirado a otros lugares, pero en esta ocasión quería permanecer tiempo allí a solas, a pesar de las suplicas de Billy por permanecer a mi lado, tenia ganas de un poco de soledad, por lo que les di el resto del día libre a el, a Hooper y a Ripper.

Tantos sucesos que han ocurrido a mi alrededor, tantos que incluso están fuera de la capacidad de la mente humana, tantos poderes sueltos por allí… y es obvio, que mi ambición dirá que vaya por todos esos poderes.

Y aun conociendo poderes especiales, hay cosas que me siguen sorprendiendo, como la que acaba de ocurrir.

Estaba recostado en mi sillón especial, en lo que desde la puerta de mi oficina sonaron tres toquidos secos.

Me puse en alerta, sabiendo que a esas horas ya no había nadie en la torre:

-Adelante.

Al responder, la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un chico rubio que, en primera instancia, no había visto antes. Sin embargo, al observarlo mas detenidamente, pude notar esa mirada fiera de color rojo, a la cual solo se la había visto a dos personas…

Sin embargo, a pesar de que posiblemente este relacionado con ellas, el hecho de que venga a verme personalmente me hace deducir que ese chico es también algo mio.

Y de allí saco quien es el:

-¿Rock?

El chico, con una actitud de molestia, responde:

-Al menos te acuerdas de mi nombre.

Y con el mismo rencor de a como lo recuerdo la ultima vez.

-No sabia si eras tu, ya que la ultima vez que te vi aun no llegabas ni a la pubertad.

Veo como contiene su rabia:

-No vine al pasado para tener una platica cordial con el infeliz que me engendró.

Vaya, ¿así que viene del futuro? Le dejare pasar el insulto por esta vez.

-Me intriga saber el como lo hiciste, pero sabiendo que existen cosas como los pergaminos y el poder de Orochi, la verdad no me sorprende.

Me dirijo a la pequeña barra de licores que tengo a mi disposición en mi oficina, en la cual saco un whisky, dos vasos y sirvo uno, ofreciendoselo:

-¿Un trago?

-¿Como se que no tiene veneno?- prácticamente escupe la frase.

Desconfía de mi, y no lo culpo. Asi que para probar que no lo voy a matar de envenenamiento, me dispongo a tomar ese trago, tras lo cual sirvo los dos vasos y le dejo uno en la barra.

-Supongo que sabes que me gusta arreglar las cosas con mis propias manos, no con trucos como un veneno barato. Ademas, aunque no parezca, tengo mis limites, y uno de esos es no matar a mi propio heredero.

Veo como aprieta sus puños a mas no poder:

-¡BASTA! ¿Tu crees que vine a tomar alcohol con el bastardo que me abandonó a mi madre y a mi a nuestra merced?

-Entonces dime a que viniste-, le respondo aun con calma.

-Solo dime por que lo hiciste, y te dejare hablar antes de dejarte hecho trizas.

Chico insolente… aun esta lejos de ponerse a mi nivel. Pero si eso quiere saber, se lo diré.

-Te lo diré. Pero antes toma asiento, es una larga historia.

Veo que al menos ya no esta tan furioso como al principio, por lo que puedo empezar a relatar la historia:

_"Hacia varios años, había un capo del crimen aquí en South Town, era conocido en los callejones como Mr. Big, pero solo las personas del circulo cercano conocíamos su nombre real: James._

_James era un tipo al que le encantaban los juegos de apuestas, el alcohol, y en especial las mujeres, siempre estaba rodeado de prostitutas con las cuales pasar la noche. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, empezó a preferir los servicios de una particular de dama de compañía… Marie R. Heinlein."_

Veo como Rock se levanta de la silla listo para protestar, pero de inmediato alzo la mano y digo:

-¿Me dejas continuar?

Noto como sigue furioso, pero me permite seguir relatando:

_"Justo en esos tiempos, en los que Marie era la "chica favorita" de James, yo descubrí como arrebatarle de a poco en poco todo el dominio criminal que tenia sobre la ciudad. Primero, lo vencí en los juegos de apuestas, luego le gane diversos comercios con drogas, y finalmente, hice notar toda mi presencia en los barrios bajos. Para cuando James se dio cuenta, ya no era nadie en esta ciudad._

_Por supuesto el intento matarme en varias ocasiones, por lo que decidí aprender todo tipo de movimientos y conocer todo tipo de poderes para poder preservar mi dominio. Lo que no esperaba en esos días fue lo siguiente:_

_Al terminar una reunión de capos de la mafia a altas horas de la madrugada, veo como una silueta femenina se acerca a mi coche antes de subirme. Al verla, reconozco quien es: Marie. Intuía por que ahora venia conmigo, pero la verdad yo también quería sacar mi parte, por lo que me la lleve a mi cuarto. Y así, la amante de James, pasó a ser mi amante._

_Si que era intensa Marie. Le encantaba el BDSM, tanto que yo se lo hiciera como ella como que ella me amarrara a mi… ¿por que crees que siempre tengo cubierto el antebrazo? Es porque aun tengo las cicatrices de esas noches de sadomasoquismo… si alguna vez le viste marcas moradas en las muñecas y espalda es porque ella así lo pedía._

_Asi pasaron los meses, hasta que un día aparece con una noticia: estaba embarazada y me pedía. soborno par subsistir el resto de su vida, y así desaparecería de la mía. Si, por mas cruel que suene, esa es la verdad Rock: eres producto de noches de BDSM y condones que tu madre agujereaba con alfileres antes de nuestros encuentros._

_Accedí a darle un poco de dinero y a darte el apellido, después de descubrir que caí en una trampa. Pero a la vez, todo el dinero que ella obtuvo, lo perdió. La razón: tu tío Kain."_

Noto como al parecer todo esto es mucho para que su joven y débil mente lo procese, pero esa es la realidad Rock: tanto tu como yo tenemos raíces inmundas.

"_Según lo que supe, aprovechó que tu madre apenas podía ponerse de pie después de tu nacimiento para despojarla de todo lo que había conseguido tanto con james como conmigo, dejándolos literalmente en la calle. Y según mis informes, Marie nunca volvió a estar saludable después de tu nacimiento, por lo que la imagen que tienes de ella es la de la mujer enferma, sin saber su pasado._

_Y si, se que me puedes reprochar de que como dejas morir a la madre de tu hijo, pero dime: que hubieras hecho si ella misma te chantajea para irse de tu vida, y luego vuelve en apariencia miserable diciendo que hay que dejar atrás lo pasado. Para mi, eso es altamente hipócrita."_

-¿Acaso debo creerte?- Fueron sus primeras palabras después de todo el relato que le conté.

-No te obligo a que me creas. Solo te digo lo que se. Pero si quieres confirmarlo, puedes preguntar: a James, aun vive en una pocilga no muy lejos de aquí. Preguntale a tu tío Kain, de donde saco su fortuna. O mejor aun… preguntale a Terrence.

Veo como se queda con cara de shock ante toda la información revelada.

-¿Lo sabe?

-Pero claro que lo sabe… en estos tiempos medio South Town sabe la verdad sobre tu madre. No es novedad. Ahora bien, si quieres intentar golpearme sin éxito, intentalo. Si no, puedes retirarte.

Esta literalmente temblando de furia, pero veo que esta no es contra mi, al menos no por ahora. Veo mas bien como se va de la oficina, no sin antes azotar la puerta.

Debí haberlo criado, tal vez así aprendería a ser un digno heredero de la mafia.

En fin, observo nuevamente el cielo nocturno, a la vez que tomo el otro trago de whisky que había quedado, y pienso en como tanto mi hijo y yo somos de raíces inmundas.

Lo que queramos hacer, eso es tema aparte.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
